


Adopt Me

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [23]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV of a cat who knew he can't be adopted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopt Me

**  
  
Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #30 Adopt me  
 **Fandom:** Durarara  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Pairing:**  Izaya x kitten?  
 **Prompt:** picture

 

There was no way I’d be adopted.

Thrown away like trash, in a torn, worn box that resembled me too much for my own liking, I sit there and hiss at the humans passing by.

I’m too old. I’m not a small, cute, innocent kitten anymore.

Sure when I was just 3 or 4 weeks old, the human would hold me in her palm and pet me softly. I’d fall asleep without a care in the world, not worrying about how my next meal might be my last. Not worrying that the human will stop loving me.

When I was a small, cute and innocent kitten.

But I’m not a kitten anymore. I’ve seen things.

I’ve seen what happens when I scratch the furniture because my claws are too long and it hurts not to sharpen them.

I’ve experienced what happens when I my master doesn’t clean my litter box so I had to pee on my master’s favorite skirt.

And I’ve dealt with consequences when your master start not caring for you anymore.

My master would yell at me and tell me I need to listen.

But why doesn’t  _she_  ever listen to  _me?_

So I get passed from master to master, each liking me less. Each telling me I need to change to their ways. But they never care to learn about what my likes are. And what I need.

So thrown away for the countless time, I sit in my box and hiss at the humans.

Go away.

I don’t want you.

I don’t need you.

You won’t like me either. I know you think we’ll have a chance but I’ve already given up h—.

“What’s this?”

I look up at the man with the fur coat. His hands are in the pocket as he looks at me curiously.  “An old cat thrown away because he’s no longer cute? Silly humans.”

I hiss at him too. He’s human too after all! I bet he won’t love me either. They only love me when I act cute. But I’m cute no longer.

“Looks like you’ve given up on humanity,” he says.

I glare at him. Yeah I did. So what?

“Well you’re in luck.” The man smiles. Then he lips almost split into a creepy smirk even for me. “because I’m not human.”

Not human?

He’s got two legs and stands up like one. Got a look of a human… the heck is he then?

He picks me up the box that I’m inside. I mawl at him a warning but he doesn’t care.

“I like you. You remind me of someone I know. A monster in human’s disguise. He says he doesn’t want to associate with humans nor does he want to fall in love but that’s because he’s scared. Deep inside he does want to fall in love and experience being in love and be loved by others.

Shizu-chan. I’ll name you Shizu-chan.”

I hissed at him. I’m still not going to like you, you know, I said.

He only replied, “Don’t worry. You can hate me all you want. Hate me, hate me, and hate me…. hate me so much that you’ll be consumed with my thoughts.

That’s all I’ll ask of you.”


End file.
